This invention relates to ladders with adjustable legs. More particularly, it relates to a ladder which is automatically self-leveling.
There has been a long-felt need in the ladder industry to have a ladder which is safe to use on surfaces which are uneven, such as on a hillside. Various ladders have been designed which have telescoping, adjustable legs for such a purpose. One example of such a ladder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,069 issued to Vero et al. The Vero ladder utilizes telescoping legs with a series of ratchets along the inner peripheral surface of the channels along the side of the ladder. These ratchets provide for discreet movement of the legs. Thus one of the drawbacks of the Vero ladder is that it is only adjustable to those discreet lengths as dictated by the distance between the ratchets. Furthermore, each time the ladder is moved to a slope of a different angle, the ladder must be adjusted once again. Thus the Vero ladder is not self-adjusting. Therefore, it is believed that lack of the self-adjusting feature has prevented adjustable ladders from becoming commonplace in the market.